Ludicolo Looney Loser Show
The Ludicolo Looney Loser Show was the Aftermath show of Total Pokemon Island Take 2 and was hosted by the gorgeous Ludicolo Von Bill and his girlfriend Pidgeotto McSweetfeather. It also consisted of three section hosts; Politoed, the Sugar Addict, hosting the Youtube Question Segment, Magnezone, the Mathmatical Robot, hosting the Elimination Reasons Segement and Shedinja, the Quiet Guy, hosting the Voting Results Segment. It also included the five beautiful and pink Quint Dancers; Moltres Blazebird, Typhlosion Scarletfire, Celebi Rosewings, Lopunny Candyfluff and Mesprit PinkPsychic. 'When the Campers Joined the Show:' Ludicolo Looney Loser Show Episode 1: Treecko, Smeargle, Mantyke and Flaafy 1. Treecko *'Episode: A Whole New Game' *'Team(s): Team Articuno' *'Eliminated Over: Chikorita' 2. Smeargle *'Episode: Make It or Break It' *'Team(s): Team Darkrai' *'Eliminated Over: Gible' 3. Mantyke *'Episode: There Will Be Heroes and Villains' *'Team(s): Team Darkrai' *'Eliminated Over: Barboach' 4. Flaafy *'Episode: Time to Take Charge' *'Team(s): Team Articuno' *'Eliminated Over: Cacnea' Ludicolo Looney Loser Show Episode 2: Spinarak, Probopass, Onix and Staravia 5. Spinarak *'Episode: Hoverboard Havoc' *'Team(s): Team Articuno' *'Eliminated over: Cacnea' 6. Probopass *'Episode: Ode to Muscles and Mustaches' *'Team(s): Team Darkrai' *'Eliminated Over: Voltorb' 7. Onix *'Episode: Showcase Your Smarts' *'Team(s): Team Darkrai' *'Eliminated Over: Ekans' 8. Staravia *'Episode: Swimming and Sinking' *'Team(s): Team Articuno' *'Eliminated Over: Chikorita' Ludicolo Looney Loser Show Episode 3: Sneasel, Chatot, Vespiquen and Dewgong 9. Sneasel *'Episode: Keep Your Friends Close' *'Team(s): Team Darkrai' *'Eliminated Over: Jynx' 10. Chatot *'Episode: Blushing and Bruising' *'Team(s): Team Darkrai' *'Eliminated Over: Electrode' 11. Vespiquen *'Episode: Bayleef Says' *'Team(s): Team Articuno' *'Eliminated Over: Bayleef' 12. Dewgong *'Episode: Evolution Polution' *'Team(s): Team Articuno' *'Eliminated Over: Weezing' Ludicolo Looney Loser Show Episode 4: Sableye, Kricketune, Haunter and Abomasnow 13. Sableye *'Episode: Take a Look Behind My Eyes' *'Team(s): Team Articuno' *'Eliminated Over: Abomasnow' 14. Kricketune *'Episode: Seedot in Wonderland' *'Team(s): Team Darkrai (captain)' *'Eliminated Over: Seedot' 15. Haunter *'Episode: A Taste Of Your Own Medicine' *'Team(s): Team Darkrai' *'Eliminated Over: Whiscash' 16. Abomasnow *'Episode: Looking Into the Mirror' *'Team(s): Team Articuno' *'Eliminated Over: Rhydon' Ludicolo Looney Loser Show Episode 5: Weepinbell, Combusken, Golbat and Electrode 17. Weepinbell *'Episode: Over the River and Through the Woods' *'Team(s): Team Articuno' *'Eliminated Over: Cacturne' 18. Combusken *'Episode: Misdirected Revenge' *'Team(s): Team Articuno(captain)' *'Eliminated Over: Golbat' 19. Golbat *'Episode: The Value of Trust' *'Team(s): Team Articuno' *'Eliminated Over: Lairon' 20. Electrode *'Episode: Your Team's House is Blowing Up' *'Team(s): Team Darkrai' *'Eliminated Over: Gliscor' Ludicolo Looney Loser Show Episode 6: Whiscash, Vanillish, Nidorina and Weezing 21. Whiscash *'Episode: Bomb Voyage' *'Team(s): Team Darkrai' *'Eliminated Over: Gothorita' 22. Vanillish *'Episode: Sanity Out the Window' *'Team(s): Team Darkrai' *'Eliminated Over: Watchog' 23. Nidorina *'Episode: Sizing Up the Competition' *'Team(s): Team Articuno' *'Eliminated Over: Monferno' 24. Weezing *'Episode: End of the Line' *'Team(s): Team Articuno' *'Eliminated Over: Liepard' Ludicolo Looney Loser Show Episode 7: Bagon, Simisage, Nuzleaf and Cinccino 25. Bagon *'Episode: Eat Your Fill' *'Team(s): Team Darkrai and Team Pink Jellicent' *'Eliminated Over: Jynx' 26. Simisage *'Episode: Star Crossed Lovers' *'Team(s): Team Darkrai and Team Pink Jellicent' *'Eliminated Over: Gurdurr' 27. Nuzleaf *'Episode: Your Voice Cracks for Free' *'Team(s): Team Darkrai and Team Pink Jellicent' *'Eliminated Over: Lairon' 28. Cinccino *'Episode: Mimic Failure' *'Team(s): Team Articuno and Team Blue Jellicent' *'Eliminated Over: Machoke' Ludicolo Looney Loser Show Episode 8: Masquerain, Kadabra, Arbok and Mightyena 29. Masquerain *'Episode: Not the Best Decision' *'Team(s): Team Articuno and Team Blue Jellicent' *'Eliminated Over: Beartic' 30. Kadabra *'Episode: Not Literally' *'Team(s): Team Articuno and Team Pink Jellicent' *'Eliminated Over: Mightyena' 31. Arbok *'Episode: Tangled in a Web' *'Team(s): Team Darkrai and Team Pink Jellicent' *'Eliminated Over: Bayleef' 32. Mightyena *'Episode: Competition Can Be Ruff' *'Team(s): Team Darkrai and Team Pink Jellicent' *'Eliminated Over: Liepard' Ludicolo Loone Loser Show Episode 9: Watchog, Aggron, Beartic and Gurdurr 33. Watchog *'Episode: Way Out of Left Field' *'Team(s): Team Darkrai and Team Blue Jellicent' *'Eliminated Over:' 34. Aggron *'Episode: The Torture House 15' *'Team(s): Team Articuno and Team Pink Jellicent' *'Eliminated Over:' 35. Beartic *'Episode: Abra Ka Duo' *'Team(s): Team Articuno and Team Blue Jellicent' *'Eliminated Over: Gurdurr' 36. Gurdurr *'Episode: Flagtastic' *'Team(s): Team Articuno and Team Pink Jellicent' *'Eliminated Over: Monferno' Ludicolo Looney Loser Show Episode 10: Bayleef, Gothorita, Jynx and Cacturne 37. Bayleef *'Episode: Wish Upon a Jirachi' *'Team(s): Team Articuno and Team Pink Jellicent' *'Eliminated Over:' 38. Gothorita *'Episode: How Bad Do You Want It?' *'Team(s): Team Darkrai and Team Blue Jellicent' *'Eliminated Over: Gliscor' 39. Jynx *'Episode: Who Rule the Game? Girls!' *'Team(s): Team Darkrai and Team Pink Jellicent' *'Eliminated Over:' 40. Cacturne *'Episode: Unclog the Money Pool' *'Team(s): Team Articuno and Team Blue Jellicent' *'Eliminated Over: Gabite' Ludicolo Looney Loser Show Episode 11: Gliscor, Monferno and Gabite 41. Gliscor *'Episode: This Game is a Highway' *'Team(s): Team Darkrai and Team Blue Jellicent' *'Eliminated Over:' 42. Monferno *'Episode: It's My Way or the Speedboat' *'Team(s): Team Articuno and Team Blue Jellicent' *'Eliminated Over:' 43. Gabite *'Episode: Say Something Nice' *'Team(s): Team Darkrai and Team Blue Jellicent' *'Eliminated Over: Ampharos' Ludicolo Looney Loser Show Finale: Liepard, Ampharos and Machoke 44. Liepard *'Episode: We Find the Camper Guilty' *'Team(s): Team Articuno and Team Pink Jellicent' *'Eliminated Over: Ampharos' 45. Ampharos(again) *'Episode: The Trek of Temptation' *'Team(s): Team Articuno' *'Eliminated Over: Rhydon' 46. Machoke *'Episode: 2 guys, 1 Rhydon' *'Team(s): Team Darkrai and Team Blue Jellicent' *'Eliminated Over: Simisage'